Brantvivor: Inhumans
|theme= Plants vs. Animals vs. Aliens |brantsteele= Kaôh Rōng |simulation= Inhumans |previousseason= |nextseason= }} Brantvivor: Inhumans is the thirty-eighth season of the second generation Brantvivor Series, which was simulated on November 26, 2018 with the Survivor: Kaôh Rōng brantsteele. It ended with Bulbasaur defeating Jeffree Star and Maractus at the Final Tribal Council in a 3-2-2 vote. At the Reunion, Otter won Fan Favorite. Production The theme for this season was announced to be Plants vs. Animals vs. Aliens. Members first had to claim the right to pick a certain theme of castaway, and all members were only allowed two picks. Then they had to come up with picks that matched their own chosen themes. This season was done as a sequel to the first Plants vs. Animal season, . Unlike the first season, the third category was changed from Facial Expressions to Aliens. This was the first season of Brantvivor where Joel made picks. Contestants } | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Munchkin Kitten' Alex | | rowspan=5 | rowspan=7 | 1st Voted Out Episode 1 | 5 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Princess Shroob' Joe | | 2nd Voted Out Episode 2 | 4 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Marijuana' Alex | | 3rd Voted Out Episode 3 | 5 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Mr. Coconut' Zach | | 4th Voted Out Episode 4 | 5 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Gloria' Joel | | 5th Voted Out Episode 5 | 4 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Supergirl' Shawn | | | 6th Voted Out Episode 6 | 4 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Capybara' Sam | | | Eliminated Episode 7 | 0 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Porg' Andrea | | | rowspan=11 | 7th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Episode 8 | 10 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Izzy Wizzy' Shawn | | | 8th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Episode 9 | 13 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Otter' NJ | | | 9th Voted Out Removed from Jury Episode 10 | 15 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Andross' Mana | | | 10th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Episode 11 | 9 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Bellossom' Joel | | | 11th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Episode 12 | 10 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Pleakley' Sam | | | 12th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Episode 13 | 9 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Blob Fish' Zach | | | 13th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Episode 14 | 6 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Jabe' Andrea | | | 14th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Episode 15 | 5 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Maractus' Mana | | | rowspan="2"| Runner-Up | 5 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Jeffree Star' NJ | | | 1 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Bulbasaur' Joe | | | Sole Survivor | 6 |} The Game Due to a tie, there was a re-vote between the tied players. Following a second tie after a re-vote, the castaways were forced to pick rocks to decide who would go home. The players who tied were safe from this rock picking. Maractus played a hidden immunity idol, therefore 3 votes against her did not count. Pleakley and Blob Fish combined hidden immunity idols to create a Super Idol, saving Pleakley from elimination. For winning the final reward challenge, Maractus earned the power to eliminate one of the jurors. Voting Table } Kitten}} | Shroob}} | Marijuana}} | colspan=2 Coconut}} | Gloria}} | Supergirl}} | colspan=3 Capybara}} | colspan=2 Porg}} | Izzy}} | Otter}} | Andross}} | Bellossom}} | Pleakley}} | Blob}} | Jabe}} | Maractus}} | Jeffree}} | Bulbasaur}} |- ! colspan="2"| Vote: | 5-1 | 4-2 | 5-1 | 2-2-1 | 2-1 | 3-2 | 4-2 | 3-3 | 2-2 | No Vote | 4-4-3 | 6-3 | 6-3-1 | 7-2 | 4-1-0 | 4-3 | 3-2-1 | 4-1 | 2-1-1 | colspan="3"| 3-2-2 |- | | align="left"| Bulbasaur | — | — | | | | — | | colspan="3"| — | | | | | | | | | ! colspan="3" rowspan="3"| Jury Vote |- | | nowrap align="left"| Jeffree Star | — | | — | colspan="2"| — | — | | colspan="3"| — | | | | | | | | | |- | | align="left"| Maractus | — | — | | | | — | | colspan="3"| — | | | | | | | | | |- | | align="left"| Jabe | — | — | | | | — | — | | | — | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | | align="left"| Blob Fish | | — | — | colspan="2"| — | | — | | | — | | | | | | | | | colspan=1 | | | |- | | align="left"| Pleakley | — | | — | colspan="2"| — | — | — | | | — | | | | | | | | colspan=2 | | | |- | | align="left"| Bellossom | — | — | | | | — | | colspan="3"| — | | | | | | | colspan=3 | | | |- | | align="left"| Andross | — | | — | colspan="2"| — | — | — | | | — | | | | | | colspan=4 | | | |- | | align="left"| Otter | | — | — | colspan="2"| — | | — | | | — | | | | | colspan=5 | colspan="3"| Removed from Jury |- | | align="left"| Izzy Wizzy | | — | — | colspan="2"| — | | | colspan="3"| — | | | | colspan=6 | | | |- | | align="left"| Porg | — | | — | colspan="2"| — | — | | colspan="3"| — | | | colspan=7 | | | |- | | align="left"| Capybara | | — | — | colspan="2"| — | | — | | | | colspan=12 |- | | align="left"| Supergirl | — | | — | colspan="2"| — | — | | colspan=15 |- | | align="left"| Gloria | | — | — | colspan="2"| — | | colspan=16 |- | | align="left"| Mr. Coconut | — | — | | | | colspan=17 |- | | align="left"| Marijuana | — | — | | colspan=19 |- | | nowrap align="left"| Princess Shroob | — | | colspan=20 |- | | nowrap align="left"| Munchkin Kitten | | colspan=21 |} Returning Players Category:Seasons Category:Phase Two